


Not Your Fault

by Witchofneigh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchofneigh/pseuds/Witchofneigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat seeks out Terezi after a nightmare, and they both share their insecurities with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prompt I filled for someone on tumblr. Enjoy. :3

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and in a moment of weakness you find yourself knocking on the door to a certain blind girl’s respiteblock door.

It’s dark, and everyone’s asleep. Well, except you. You’re too busy biting your lip, shaking from head to toe, and hoping for Terezi to hear the pounding of your fist against her door.

She does.

You sigh.

It takes a moment for you to notice that she’s not yelling at you for disrupting her sleep at some ungodly hour, but that instead her face is a mirror of your own fear.

You’re both silent for a moment before the two of you open your mouths to speak. She beats you to it.

“What’s wrong?”

You look embarrassed over your shoulder before you mumble an answer. “Nightmares…”

She nods, and pulls you inside without another word, the door closing behind you with a quietly as she pulls you over to sit don with her on her bed. You comply, and the two of you just sit in silence for a moment before she speaks up again.

“What was yours about?” she asks, slipping her hand into your own and giving it a gentle squeeze. You sigh and look down before you answer.

“Remember how Eridan got a little carried away with his ‘science’…?”

She nods and gives your hand another squeeze. You don’t have to explain anything more for her to know why you’re so shaken up.

“…So what about you?” you ask, looking up just in time to notice her averting her own gaze.

“It’s the one about Vriska…” she starts, “Where…well, you know…”

You do.

“Terezi, it …wasn’t your fault,” you murmur, “you…you did what you had to. Hell, if it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine. It was my job to keep everyone safe. I was the—”

“Karkat stop.” She cuts in, releasing your hand in favor of grabbing your shoulders to make you face her instead. You refuse to look at her. “You can’t keep blaming yourself for this. For what happened. It wasn’t your fault! There was no way you could have controlledwhat all of us did! We should have been the one’s to think before we acted. I should have—”

It’s your turn to interrupt, and you mimic the hold she has on you as you speak.

“You can’t blame yourself either, Terezi. You had no choice. It was either you stop her or she got us all killed. You can’t blame yourself for what you had to do! You were only trying to protect everyone…”

You both sit there in silence, heads down as your words fade.

“I should have tried harder.”

You both say it as each of you release the other before falling into silence.

You stay still for a moment longer and then make a move to get up. You’re stopped; however, by a hand grasping the back of your shirt. Sighing, you sit back down an put an arm around her shoulder. In return, she slips an arm behind your back and leans into your arm.

The two of you stay like this for awhile, neither of you wanting to chance more nightmares in a trade off for sleep. But, eventually your bodies protest, and you both give into the calling of Terezi’s bed and colorful pillows. It’s alright; though, because somehow the two of you know that, at least for the rest of the night, you’ll both sleep in peace, comforted by each other’s presence. 


End file.
